Hantise de mes rêves
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 5. Kuroo, simple étudiant est hanté depuis son enfance par une mystérieuse entité. Entre ces phénomènes étranges et son ami d'enfance qui lui parle tout le temps de son ami imaginaire, il ne sait plus quoi donner. Yaoi. HinaKuroo.


_Disclaimers : Ils ne sont pas à moi_

 **Hellou, voici la cinquième fic de la boite à requêtes avec du HinaKuroo suite à une demande de Blood-Miyuki, c'est encore une fic de type fantastique, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. NanouLuce, je viens de lire ta review et je suis désolée, je peux faire des 3P (même si ce n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé) mais dans ce cas de figure, il y a du KenHina dedans (ça va être dur, déjà que j'ai fait tombé le TsukiKage dans les affres du OOC lors de l'unique fic 3P que j'ai écrite). Bonne lecture. :)**

Tous les enfants connaissaient l'histoire du croque-mitaine, ce monstre effrayant qui adorait se cacher sous leur lit ou dans leur placard pour mieux les hanter une fois la nuit tombée. Tetsurou Kuroo n'en faisait malheureusement pas exception, il se souvint d'un soir où, enfant, il avait senti une main s'accrocher à son poignet, une main qui avait laissé une trace indélébile qu'il se prenait à admirer pendant qu'il suivait le cours à l'amphithéâtre de l'université.

Oui, c'était bien difficile de se dire que cette histoire n'était qu'un rêve et pourtant, en dépit du fait qu'il avait maintenant la vingtaine bien tassée, Tetsurou se surprenait encore à avoir peur la nuit, au point qu'il en était devenu presque insomniaque. Son ami d'enfance Kenma le fixait un moment avant de regarder distraitement leur professeur qui terminait d'exposer son cours magistral. Ils sortirent une fois la leçon finie. "Tu devrais te reposer un peu Kuro, lui fit Kenma, Shouyou s'inquiète, tu sais?"

Tetsurou tiqua de la langue. Shouyou était le nom de l'ami imaginaire de Kenma. Il lui parlait souvent de lui comme s'il existait vraiment et cela devenait lassant à la longue. "Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que ce genre de choses n'était plus de ton âge?" Kenma haussa les épaules en sortant son téléphone portable qui venait de vibrer. "C'est Yaku. Il nous donne rendez-vous au restaurant universitaire. Tu viens?"

Il hésita. C'était leur dernier cours de la journée et il était six heures du soir. La nuit commençait à tomber dehors lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la salle et connaissant Yakkun, il les inviterait certainement au ciné, Kenma et lui. Tetsurou ne voulait pas les déranger, pour une fois que ces deux-là pouvaient être en amoureux. "Je vais rentrer à l'appart' dormir. Profitez-en bien pendant ce temps.", termina-t-il avec son habituel sourire narquois. Kenma fuit son regard en rougissant. De toute façon, Tetsurou n'avait pas à s'inquiéter si son ami d'enfance ne revenait pas ce soir. Yakkun lui enverrait certainement un message.

Il décida de sortir alors de la fac pour aller dans leur appartement. Une fois rentré chez lui, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Tetsurou décrocha en poussant un soupir : "Oui, Bokuto?

\- Quoi, Kuroo? Tu n'es pas content de m'avoir?

\- Si, mais je suis crevé, répondit Kuroo d'un ton las, si c'est pour aller dans une de tes soirées, désolé mais là je veux dormir." Surtout qu'il serait capable de faire un concours de boissons qui se finirait avec un Akaashi très en colère de devoir les ramasser à la petite cuillère. "Cela sera pour une prochaine fois.

-Oh, Tetsurou l'imagina presque en train de faire la moue, et Pudding-kun, il est libre?"

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Bokuto tentait toujours de dérider Kenma, déjà que lui y arrivait à peine...Il devrait plutôt essayer avec son propre petit copain déjà. "Il est avec son petit copain ce soir et n'essaye pas de l'appeler sinon tu sais très bien ce qui arrive lorsque Yakkun est en colère.

\- Ouais, ne m'en parle pas, Tetsurou eut un petit rire, je vais te laisser piquer un roupillon.

\- Ok, il bailla, passe le bonjour à Akaashi de ma part et à la prochaine.

\- Pas de souci. A plus."

Tetsurou raccrocha puis partit dans sa chambre se déshabiller et se mettre dans le lit. Une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait du bien, surtout qu'il n'avair pas dormi depuis...Un brouillard sortit de sous son lit.

 _Pas encore._

Tetsurou fut paralysé face à cette brume noire qui s'épaissit jusqu'à faire apparaitre des grandes mains qui lui comprimèrent le ventre, le meurtrissant dans sa chair. Il se mordit les lèvres face à cette douleur froide et incisive. _Pourquoi?_

Deux lèvres effleurèrent tendrement les siennes, un poids se fit sentir sur son ventre, un poids libérateur qui effraya cette entité sombre qui se retira sous son lit. Tetsurou leva les yeux pour y croiser un regard ambré. Un jeune homme roux vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un short blanc était à califourchon sur lui, les mains s'aventurant sur son torse, un sourire aux lèvres. "Qui...?" Un doigt posé tendrement sur ses lèvres le fit taire. "Laisse-moi te guérir d'abord."

L'inconnu lui embrassa le poignet où la marque s'estompa, il souleva ensuite le t-shirt en admirant le torse d'un oeil gourmand avant de poser ses lèvres sur les empreintes de mains rougies présentes sur le ventre plat qui disparurent aussitôt.

Tetsurou ne put réprimer un doux soupir, cette bouche douce et tendre lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Le petit roux se mit ensuite à coté de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Tetsurou pouvait percevoir les battements de coeur, ce qui eut pour effet de le bercer, il vit une trainée de paillettes dorées scintillantes les envelopper tous les deux, un doux et apaisant parfum de camomille envahit ses narines. Enfin, il pouvait plonger dans un sommeil réparateur, ce qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis des années. Un petit murmure se fit entendre.

 _Bientôt_.

Le lendemain matin, Tetsurou se leva, le sourire aux lèvres. Il préparait le petit déjeûner lorsqud Kenma sortit de sa chambre en baillant. "Cela a été ta soirée?" Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de regarder intensément le poignet de son ami. "Quoi?, s'enquit Tetsurou face à ce regard scrutateur.

\- On dirait que Shouyou a réussi à te protéger."

Cela voudrait dire que l'ami imaginaire de Kenma était..."Tu lui plais beaucoup, tu sais?"

Tetsurou ne put s'empêcher de rougir après ce qu'il venait de dire. Non, cela n'était peut-être qu'un rêve et pourtant, si Kenma le voyait lui aussi... "Est-ce que ce petit...Shouyou est un esprit?, lui demanda-t-il en lui servant une tasse de café au lait qu'il posa sur la table.

\- Il ne m'a jamais dit qui il était vraiment. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a grandi en même temps que nous et que, quand il est là, le croque-mitaine s'enfuit." Il s'assit à table et but une gorgée de sa tasse. "Il m'a juste demandé de ne pas en vouloir au croque-mitaine aussi."

Tetsurou prit son petit déjeûner, pensif. Cette histoire paraissait invraisemblable et pourtant, avec ce qu'il avait vécu hier, il commençait à la trouver plausible. Shouyou, hein? C'est vrai qu'il le trouvait mignon.

 _Bientôt_.

"Oui, bientôt, je serai près de toi, fit le garçon roux qui observait les deux amis discuter, assis sur une branche près de la fenêtre de leur salon.

Il les regarda ensuite partir dans leurs chambres respectives se préparer avant d'aller à leur lieu de travail. Une légère brume semblait suivre Tetsurou, absorbant peu à peu son énergie. Shouyou se rembrunit. "Il vaut mieux que j'attende le soir." fit-il en disparaissant en une multitude de petites poussières étincelantes.

Tetsurou se sentit de plus en plus vidé de son énergie au cours de la journée au point que lorsque le soir arriva. Kenma le vit s'écrouler sur le sol près de l'entrée. Ce dernier le traina tant bien que mal sur son lit avant de regarder les marques de main présentes sur tout le corps. Il avait vu Shouyou lors des cours et celui-ci avait eu l'aiir impuissant face à cette fatigue soudaine.

Kenma le vit apparaitre à coté de lui. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Kenma. Tetsurou ira mieux, je vais m'occuper de lui."

Kenma hocha la tête en éteignant la lumière. Le roux sentit ses forces revenir. La nuit était tombée et vu que cet idiot avait décidé d'utiliser ses pouvoirs en plein jour, il serait affaibli quand il réapparaitrait. Shouyou enleva alors le t-shirt de Tetsurou qui commença à s'éveiller lentement quand il sentit des lèvres effleurer son torse avant de descendre doucement sur son ventre qui se contracta face à plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Des doigts retraçaient ses jambes, faisant estomper les marques présentes dessus avant de caresser des bras, les laissant courir sur ses muscles.

Tetsurou savoura le baiser que lui donna le roux, se délecta de cette langue qui taquinait la sienne avant de passer les bras autour de son cou pour davantage le prolonger. Un nuage de poussières dorées voletaient autour d'eux. Le roux rompit le baiser avant de poser son front contre le sien. "Ca va mieux, Tetsurou?"

Celui-ci hocha la tête avant de planter un petit baiser sur les lèvres du roux : "Oui, merci Shouyou."

Le roux lui sourit avant de poser un baiser sur le front ce qui eut l'effet d'endormir le plus grand. Il l'enlaça en les recouvrant tous les deux lorsqu'un sombre brouillard se forma dans la pièce pour se matérialiser en un jeune homme à la courte chevelure noire et aux yeux bleus portant un t-shirt et un pantalon de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Il toisait Shouyou d'un regard sévère. "Tu ne feras plus de mal à Tetsurou, Tobio."

Celui-ci tiqua de la langue. "Je sais que tu as peur d'être tout seul mais je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veut que tu sois pres de lui.

\- Je suis un croque-mitaine, Shouyou et toi, tu es un marchand de sable. Nous sommes deux facettes d'un même pièce, on ne peut pas..." Ses mots moururent pendant qu'il fuit son regard, frustré face à cette évidence qui fut devant ses yeux. Shouyou, son alter ego, aimait quelqu'un et il allait se séparer de lui, qui n'existait qu'en faisant peur aux autres. Comment allait-il supporter ça maintenant que son autre moitié n'était plus là? Le roux avait compris ce qu'il ressentait. Malgré tout, il y avait un espoir pour que Tobio fut aussi heureux. "Tu te souviens de Koushi?"

Le croque-mitaine leva les yeux vers lui. Koushi était un petit garçon qu'il avait rencontré alors qu'il n'était lui-même qu'un enfant. C'était aussi la seule personne à n'avoir jamais eu peur de lui et, Shouyou mis à part, à le traiter avec gentillesse. Malheureusement, Tobio avait du partir hanter d'autres personnes.

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour le voir en train de dormir. Koushi était devenu un très beau jeune homme mais son coeur était aussi solitaire que le sien. "Je vais le rejoindre, répondit-il simplement avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumées noires.

"Nous nous reverrons, Tobio." répondit joyeusement Shouyou en regardant le brouillard disparaitre dans le placard.

Le roux admira ensuite le visage endormi de Tetsurou. Lorsque Tobio et lui partageront leur coeur avec leurs aimés, un autre marchand de sable et un autre croque-mitaine prendraient leur place.

Tetsurou se réveilla le lendemain matin pour voir le roux endormi à coté de lui. Il lui sourit avant de se faire embrasser. Apparemment, Shouyou n'était pas si endormi que ça."Bonjour, Tetsurou.

\- Bonjour...Shouyou." Il y eut une pause gênante. "Je suis désolé mais j'ai toujours du mal à croire que tu existes.

\- Et pourtant c'est vrai, fit le roux en s'étirant joyeusement, je suppose que tu as plein de questions à me poser."

Ils commencèrent à discuter tranquillement sans faire attention aux deux hommes qui les observaient depuis la fenêtre de la chambre de Tetsurou. "Tu as perdu ton apprenti, Hajime, fit un brun vêtu de noir, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules en lui déclarant : "Je pourrai te dire la même chose, Tooru.

\- Tobio-chan me faisait trop de concurrence, dit le croque-mitaine, de toute façon, une chose est certaine. Je ne me séparerai jamais de toi."

Hajime sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes et répondit ensuite au baiser, souhaitant intérieurement que leurs deux anciens protégés eurent tout le bonheur du monde.

 **Voili voilou pour cette requête. J'espère que cela vous a plue. A bientôt dans Tapies dans le crépuscule ou dans une autre requete (de toute façon cela ne m'empeche pas de continuer la fic). A bientot :)**


End file.
